Winter Confessions
by lilbratty74
Summary: Hermione always loved winter. What happens when Ron suprises her when she is doing her favorite winter activity. Cute RHr One Shot. Please R&R!


A/N: Just another fluffy Ron/Hermione One Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. -sob- Why!? WHY!?

--

Hermione Granger had always loved winter. Especially at Hogwarts. She loved how beautiful the castle looked when the snow was covering it. But the thing she loved the most about winter was the ice skating. Ever since she was little, Hermione had always wanted to ice skate. Finally, when she was seven, her mother let her take lessons. She was so excited. She was good at it too. Granted hadn't skated since she went home for Christmas Break in 1st year. She was confident that she still had her skills.

So she sat down on the bench, pulled on her skates, and started off for the thick layer of ice that was now laying across the top of Hogwarts lake.

--

Ron Weasley, too, had loved winter since as long as he could remember. He loved to walk around Hogwarts grounds and just hear the crunching of the snow beneath his boots. It always calmed him down. He would walk for hours just thinking about things he couldn't get off his mind. What was on his mind now, you ask? Why of course, none other than his best friend, and first love, Hermione Granger.

His thoughts were brought to an end, however, when he reached the lake. Now he didn't have to think about Hermione. He could watch her. Ron stood about 20 feet away from the lake, just watching the graceful petite figure on the lake slide and spin. He was entranced, dazed, and he wanted nothing to take him out of this daze.

--

She was concentrating hard on all the movements. It surprised her that she still remembered her routine from her last recital. Spin. Jump. Lutz. Axel. double-Lutz. Spin. _Remember to tuck the arms in,_she thought, remembering what her coach always told her. She kept spinning and starting to slow down. She opened her eyes and as she was spinning, she saw a glimmer of red from the lake side. She slowed down even more and realized that red glimmer, was hair. And that hair was attached to a body. To be precise, the body of Ron Weasley.

Hermione gasped and lost her balance. She fell right onto the hard ice. She groaned and started rubbing her left ankle thinking_, that's gonna be bruised tomorrow. _She looked up and saw that Ron was now going across the ice, towards her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked hurriedly as he tried to help her up.

"Ah. I fell on my ankle. I think I sprained it." She said, clenching her teeth at the pain.

"Do you think you could walk?" Ron asked, his face masking his concern.

"I don't know let me try." She said while trying to get up. But the moment she went to stand on her feet, her ankle gave away and she fell right back down. "No. I can't. It hurts to much."

"Here let me help you."Ron said. He pulled her up. Swung her arm around his shoulders, and helped her over to the bench. He set her down on it, making sure to elevate her ankle.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said.

"No problem, Hermione. Does it feel any better now?" He asked.

"A little, but it still hurts." she answered.

"Do you think you might be able to get back to the castle?" He asked.

"Probably, in a bit, but right now I want to stay out here. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah...you are." Ron said. His ears immediately turned red.

"Me? I'm not beautiful, Ron. I already know that." Hermione said looking away sadly.

"Your kidding, right Mione? How can you not think that you are beautiful? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. The best thing about you, though, is that you're not only beautiful on the outside. You are beautiful on the inside, too. You care about every person you meet and you always stand up for yourself and what you believe in." Ron said while his face was turning red.

"That...was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Ron. But, why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked while smiling at the now crimson faced boy-no, _man_, in front of her.

"Look, Hermione. There's something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now." Ron started

"It's kind of difficult to tell you this, but here it goes. Hermione...I'm kind of, no I definitely am, in love with you." He said while closing his eyes and getting ready for the rejection he was expecting to come. But he heard nothing. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione still there eyes filled with tears, but the other thing was that she was smiling wider than Ron thought imaginable.

"So, I am guessing that your not mad your best friend is in love with you?" He said looking at her with soem hope.

"Why would I be mad that the boy I've been in love with since first year, told me that he feels the same way?" She said while still beaming up at him. Ron smiled back and leaned in closer. Soon he was close enough to feel her breath on his face. Then, their lips brushed. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this in their life. The kiss deepened and only ended, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, because of the lack of air in both of their lungs.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads against one anothers, breathing heavily. Ron smiled at the look of complete bliss on Hermione's face. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

Hermione Granger loved winter.

But she loved Ron Weasley much more.

--

A/N: So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please!!


End file.
